


Poor Thing

by pastabby



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Caretaking, Chicken Soup, Comfort No Hurt, Common Cold, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Oneshot, Separation Anxiety, Sickfic, Soup is important, Tenderness, someone help this poor boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastabby/pseuds/pastabby
Summary: Luigi got sick somehow and Daisy’s trying her best.
Relationships: Princess Daisy/Luigi
Kudos: 17





	Poor Thing

"Luigi, what are you doing out of bed?"

Princess Daisy looked over at the sickly plumber, cocooned in a blanket and pale from head to toe. Wasn't he asleep earlier? He was asleep when she left him in her bedroom! "You didn't have to get out of bed! I was going to bring the soup to you!"

This didn’t deter Luigi from shambling over to her, getting dizzy and almost falling over—that is, until she quickly moved over to catch him before he hit the ground.  
She took the opportunity to press the back of her hand against Luigi's forehead. She could see how his eyes flickered when she did so; the exhausted plumber leaning into her embrace. But that fever was saying otherwise.

"You're burning up!" She shouted, startling the sick plumber out of his haze. “You're supposed to be resting right now!” Maybe Daisy was exaggerating, but the anxiousness seeping into her voice made it clear that she was worried about him... and also that she needed him away from her at the moment, knowing how he got whenever he was ill... _extremely clingy._ Clingy and whiny and oh great, now she's feeling bad for indirectly yelling at the poor bugger. Plus there were tears starting to well up in his eyes after she shouted, and she needed a way to rectify this and FAST.  
"Sorry, Weege... didn't mean to yell at you like that, but you being up won't help with the fever..." She pulled him into a hug, ruffling his dew-slicked hair to calm him down. 

Luigi whimpered and clung to the princess's waist, interrupting her train of thought. Well, that was a fast forgiveness.  
"P-Please dod't leabe b-be," he stammered between sniffles and whines, scraping at his raw, reddened nose with his pajama sleeve. He sounded miserable, his unsteady voice raw and strained but thick with congestion and near unintelligible. "I-I dod't wad'da be alo'de upstairs..."  
So he left his warm and cozy bed, hobbling out of his warm and cozy bedroom, and stumbled downstairs and into the kitchen just to be with her? She'd normally admire the dedication, but Luigi was seriously ill and now was not the time for that. Her first priority was helping him get over this cold.

That's when it hit, when she figured out why he got out of bed. Her worried scowl softened considerably as she stared at the helplessly sick plumber, taking him into her arms and securing the blanket he was wrapped in around his shivering frame, all while trying to focus on the soup she was warming up for him. Hopefully he would have drifted off to sleep then and there, allowing the princess to just pluck him up and carry him off to bed, but the occasional sniffling only confirmed that he was still awake (and possibly fighting whatever sleepiness was trying to take hold of him).

"Ohh... You got lonely up there, huh?" A solemn nod from the sickly plumber confirmed her suspicions. Poor thing.  
Daisy ruffled his hair and gave him a tiny kiss on his warm forehead. "It's okay, Weegee. I won't ever leave you, okay? Especially not when you're like this."

"P-Probise...?" he whimpered. His breath hitched for a moment, he looked helpless, at the mercy of whatever itch was tormenting his raw, reddened nose... just before doubling over suddenly and violently.  
Daisy cringed slightly watching him sneeze into the open air. Thankfully it was aimed downwards and away from the two (and the soup), but still.

Caretaking was _not_ her strong suit.

"Bless you... C'mon, you need to rest. Lay down, and I'll bring you some water. And stay put this time, alright?" She patted his forehead a couple of times before leaving to go to the kitchen. Hopefully that soup didn't burn.

Meanwhile Luigi was shivering, despite the warmth from the blanket and his fever. He sniffled and pawed helplessly at his running nose, trying to appease the nagging tickle somehow. However, waiting for Daisy to come back was probably more agonizing than whatever cold he caught. Here he was, sick and lonely. Being lonely was much worse, though, having no one to comfort you through being sick.

The tickle eventually won out, and Luigi stifled a few sneezes into his pajama sleeve.   
He sniffled and rubbed his raw, reddened nose, pulling the blankets tightly about him to try and warm himself up. But he still shivered helplessly, despite the blanket's thickness. 

Eventually (although it felt like an eternity for poor sick Luigi) Daisy returned with a cool glass of water (to try and get that fever down) and a hot bowl of soup. “Told you I’d come back. Now sit up, it’s best to eat before you take something.”

Luigi stared down at the hot bowl... it was Mama's chicken noodle soup, the go-to comfort food for sick plumbers like himself... normally he would be highly interested in the soup but right now he wasn't.

"Something wrong?" Daisy pried.

“I-I’b dot…*snf-*..nguhh...h-hud’gry,” Luigi protested through sniffles. Indeed, his cold did knock out the sickly plumber’s appetite...but a sudden growl from his stomach betrayed his sickly protests.

“Suuure you aren’t.” Chuckling, Daisy scooped up a spoonful of soup and pressed it to the plumber’s mouth. “Come on, you’ll feel better if you eat.”

He ate the spoonful, visibly cringing as he worked up enough strength to force himself to swallow. It was clear that Luigi was forcing himself to eat, although the plucky princess didn’t catch on yet.

“Is it good?” Daisy prodded.

“I-I ca’d barely *sdf* t-tas’de i’d…”

Hmph. Determined to get him to at least half of the bowl, Daisy scooped up another spoonful of soup to feed to Luigi. She pressed the spoon to his lips to try to coax him to eat. So far her plan seemed to be working, as the sickly plumber was (reluctantly) taking in food.

It worked for a while, at least until Luigi started refusing spoonfuls. “Mm’dot h-hud’gry ad’ybore,” he protested.

“Not hungry?! But you’ve only eaten half of your soup!” Daisy started to worry. Normally, Luigi would have finished off the bowl of soup and probably asked for seconds. The princess knew he was usually a big eater, so the fact that he was outright refusing food started to worry her. Did Mario know about this?

She tried to make the best of the situation somehow. “Well, at least you’ve eaten…” She set aside the half-full bowl of soup and picked up the glass of water from earlier. “Alright, once you take some medicine and drink some water, I’ll let you rest, okay?” She brought the cup of water to the sickly plumber’s lips, only for him to suddenly whip to the side in a desperate, helpless fit of sneezes. 

All of her thoughts at that moment consisted of "poor thing".  
  
He was left gasping for air afterwards, weakly sniffling and wiping away the moisture leaking from his nose on his pajama's sleeve (again). Daisy just sighed, made a mental reminder to find a clean pair of pajamas for him later on, and held a few tissues up to his nose. "Yikes, bless you. Just... Just blow, 'kay? I'll let you sleep after you take the medicine, I promise." It took a bit of coaxing, but he eventually complied, blowing his nose into the tissues (ooh, these were menthol-scented), and cocooning himself in the blanket again. Daisy noticed how he still seemed to shiver.  
  
She started to hand him the medicine bottle herself, but decided that it was better if she did so, and kept him company as he took the medicine himself, forcing down the disgusting liquid with a visible grimace on his face. She stifled a few giggles as she helped him take a sip of the water. Thank God it was still cold.  
  
"Do you want me to get you a thicker blanket?"  
  
"Uh-huh..."

"Alrighty, just promise me you'll try to finish your soup when you wake up." She kissed his forehead again, a slower, more tender kiss this time, easing Luigi into a laying position on the couch and running her hands through his sweat-slicked hair in an attempt to ease him off to sleep. She knew that he loved affection, and she was going to smother him in it.

"Love you, Weegie," she whispered to him as Luigi's eyes finally fluttered shut; soon he was deep in his sleep, about as comfy as he could possibly get while sick with a cold.  
  
Finally, he was out of her hair for a while. She loved caring for the sick plumber, despite that caretaking wasn't her thing, but she could have done without the excessive clinging... oh well, she promised him she wouldn't leave him and she was going to make good on that promise. Regrettably she had to break away from stroking his head for a while. "Sorry, Weeg, but I gotta clean up..." she whispered to him as he slept, "but I promise I'll come right back!"  
  
Once all the dishes were cleaned and had been put away, and the soup stored for later, Daisy came back with a thick quilt, draping it over Luigi as he slept and sitting beside him, occasionally stroking his hair to keep him comfortable as he dozed. He was still a little too feverish for her tastes, but she was damn sure gonna get that fever down, any way possible.


End file.
